The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor device to convey a sheet to an image forming section for image formation and an image forming apparatus including it.
For image forming apparatuses, such as printers, a sheet conveyor device is provided which conveys a sheet to an image forming section for image formation. Specifically, the sheet conveyor device includes a registration roller, an intermediate roller, a sheet detection section, etc. The registration roller conveys a sheet toward a transfer section. The intermediate roller conveys a sheet toward the registration roller. The sheet detection section detects a sheet between the intermediate roller and the registration roller.
Further, inclination (skew) of a sheet may be corrected by drive control on the registration roller and the intermediate roller in some sheet conveyor device. For example, when a predetermined period elapses from sheet detection by the sheet detection section after the intermediate roller conveys a sheet, while rotation of the registration roller is suspended, the registration roller starts being driven. This causes the sheet to be pushed against the registration roller under suspension, thereby forming a deflection in the sheet. Accordingly, inclination of the sheet is corrected. An optical sensor of reflection type that optically detects the presence/absence of a sheet may be used as the sheet detection section.